


Ice Breaker (or the coffee equivalent)

by OverMyFreckledBody



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Tumblr Prompt, dye your hair for your crush guys, it works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMyFreckledBody/pseuds/OverMyFreckledBody
Summary: Lance doesn't really talk to his favorite customer. Well, until he does.And amazingly, when he does, Shiro talks right back.caseyd1asaid:For the AU maybe just a classic coffee shop AU ?





	Ice Breaker (or the coffee equivalent)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caseyd1a](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caseyd1a/gifts).



> look guys i hope we all know now not to judge my writing on my titles, so i'm going to just start throwing (more) bullshit up there now
> 
> another from the Great Tumblr Migration of 2018
> 
> [originally posted june 19th, 2018 (shance day!)](http://cryingovershance.tumblr.com/post/175062074364/for-the-au-maybe-just-a-classic-coffee-shop-au)

“Dude,” Lance blurts when he sees his favorite customer walk in. He’s lucky that he wasn’t pouring anything because he just kind of freezes up - well, everything but his mouth freezes anyway. “If college is  _that_  stressful, I don’t want to go next year.”

 

Shiro pauses in the door and despite the tiredness that leaks out of him, he looks shocked at Lance’s statement. Which is pretty fair, seeing as Lance has barely said anything to him besides the typical greetings he has to for work. It’s not like he can really control when he freezes up, but at least he has his Customer Mode to save him. 

 

Besides, Shiro didn’t seem to mind that much. He kept coming back, anyway. Even when Lance bounced between hovering and avoiding him behind the counter. Lance would hope that he didn’t notice, if not for the fact that Shiro always grinned to himself, a little amused, when Lance stepped into his vicinity again. 

 

Lance reaches up to gesture at his own hair. “I assumed the tuft was from stress. But the whole head…”

 

It’s all white. Even his eyebrows. It’s kind of jolting. 

 

Shiro reaches up to confusedly run a hand through his own hair and Lance bites his lip at the sight of it. Goddamn. He’s even in his leather jacket – he looks like he should be modeling for something. Lance can’t stand it. 

 

But then it clicks for him, “Oh,” he drops his hand to the back of his neck and grins a little sheepishly. “The front of it was from scars on my head, but… I think the rest was dyed.”

 

Lance starts to move back to the counter to get Shiro’s usual drink ready. “You ‘think’?”

 

Shiro looks up through his lashes and Lance thinks that he has no right to look that good. “I don’t think I was sober enough to remember a lot of the decision-making that night.” Lance chokes out a snort, and surprisingly, this motivates Shiro to continue with growing confidence, “I believe the deciding factor was ‘ _so everything matches’.”_

 

Lance gives a bright, startled laugh at that, something that cuts itself short when he looks up to see the way Shiro is watching him. He’s got a… a glow in his eyes, soft smile on his lips, something unexpected that makes his heart beat a nervous flutter. The room is quiet after that, barring the muted music that plays in the background. 

 

Shiro takes a step forward and he gets that almost sheepish look again. Lance’s eyes won’t break from Shiro’s gaze, but he can feel his mouth, slightly parted, and his hands work on autopilot to finish Shiro’s drink. Then, after another pause, like Shiro was waiting on a response, he takes another step and asks, “Your break is coming up soon, right?” He doesn’t stop long enough for Lance to answer before hurrying into the next question, “Would you like to - to sit down with me for a drink? I’ll pay.”

 

 _Like a date?_  Lance wants to say, but he thinks he already knows the answer. So instead, he just lets himself smile back, drinking in the way Shiro’s shoulders droop in relief. “I’d like that.”


End file.
